The Great New Adventure
by Resa13
Summary: This is a continuation story of Time of Their Lives cuz a lot of people asked for one. If you like it PLEASE REVIEW. Cuz I'm only gonna keep writing if I get positive response. This is about Harry's life as his children grow and go to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter yawned as he walked down the hallway of his house. I had been a very long day. The midwife had left only two hours earlier. He looked around his house. It had changed quite a bit in the past ten years. He remembered the day he and his beautiful wife Ginny had moved in. The dark blue carpets and the sunflowers... their small but cozy bedroom in the back corner...how she used to sprinkle rose petals dow the hall when she knew he'd had a particularly hard day at work. Now instead of roses the hall was littered with toy trains and cars. The dark blue carpets had faded from scrubbing stains and the patter of feet. Harry looked at his own reflection in the hallway mirror, he had only just truend 28 years old, but alread he could see the signs of age on himself. Slight grey was creeping into his jet black hair around his ears, and there was one stuborn streak right through his bangs covering his very unique scar. Ginny said it made him look distinguished, he privately thought it made him look like a skunk. Harry smiled at the though of his wife and walked towards his bedroom. It was not the cozy little room in the corner of the house anymore. Just the past winter they had had their house magically expanded and their new bedroom was large and airy. Nesteled right off the back of the house with windows all around it gave one the feeling that they were actually in the woods. Harry pushed the door open and saw his amazing wife sitting at her mirror brushing her long hair up into a ponytail. Even after ten years of marriage she never failed to stop his heart and take his breath away. He couldn't imagine ever loving anyone else.

"Ginevra Molly Potter!" Harry said in a stern voice, and Ginny jumped and smile up at him, but Harry continued, "You just gave birth two hours ago! Why in the name of Merlin's beard are you out of bed?"

"Because someone has to take care of you boys." said Ginny with a tired smile.

"I think I can handle taking care of our boys for a few hours Gin," said Harry, "you should rest."

"Harry please don't fuss. I had two children before little Lily, she honestly wasn't that much effort." smirked Ginny.

"Where is out little Lily anyway?" said Harry with a smile.

"I've put her down in her crib about a half hour ago, but I was just about to go check on her. She should be getting hungry again soon." said Ginny.

Harry and Ginny made their way into the room that used to be their bedroom. It was now a beautiful nursery. The walls were a warm soft lilac. (The minute Ginny found out she was having a girl she flatly refuse to paint the nursery pink.) On the walls were painted soft white lillies, and little fairies that darted around magically from flower to flower. They walked to the crib on the far wall and looked at their sleeping daughter. Her hair was the same red as her mother's though it was only a soft tuft on the top of her head. She was the only one of their children who had inherited the bright flaming red hair. She sighed in her sleep and then opened her great liquid brown eyes and looked at Harry.

"Hullo angel..." said Harry with a grin so big it hurt the corners of his mouth, but he didn't care.

Lily Potter grabbed his finger as he reached his hand out to her, and began to gum it abesentmindedly as she looked from him to Ginny. Suddenly she let go of his finger and made a unhappy face as she began to whimper.

"There you are... I knew she'd be getting hungry." said Ginny scooping the tiny squirming baby into her arms and walking to the rocking chair, "I'll feed her and be down in a bit. Go make sure those boys of yours aren't demolishing my house." she said with a smile.

"Will do." said Harry with one last loving glance at his wife and daughter, before he shut the door.

Harry turned down the hall in the search for his son's and godson. He poked his head into the first on the right. This room had once been Harry's office, he had given it up two years ago when his son Albus was born because it was decided that James, Albus, and Teddy couldn't all share one room. Teddy, who lived with them on weekends and most summers had taken over this room. If one walked into the room they might think they had jsut stepped into the middle of a Halloween party from the vast amounts of orange and black that adorned every inch of the room. Teddy Lupin was eleven and a half, and had been an avid Chudley Cannons fan since the age of eight, co-erced of course by his Uncle Ron. Ron had since bequeathed all his Chudley Cannons paraphanalia to Teddy, much to the relief of his wife Hermione who was worred they'd be holding onto that rubbish (as she called it) forever. Harry closed the door on the orange explosion realizing that Teddy was not to be found in his room. He walked down the halld to peek into the room of his two sons. The door read "James" in large red letters, and "Albus" in large green ones. As he entered the room Harry chuckled, his two sons could not be any more different. There was a set of bunk beds against the far wall. The bottom bunk was made to perfection. Even at the age of two Albus always insisted on making his bed every morning, with his father's help. his toys were neatly stacked on thier shelf and his favorite books were arranged carefully by his bed. Harry's eyes moved to the top bunk. The blankets were hanging off the edge and a sheet had been tied up to make a sort of tent/fort over the bed. The bed itself was so littered with toys, books, and even sweets that Harry often wondered how James even slept in it. Teddy swore he found a Christmas cracker in James's bed when he was helping him clean it out in April! Harry shook his head in amusement as he shut the door. Harry had known that soon they were going to have to give the boys thier own rooms. The more they grew, the more they drove each other mad. So as soon as Teddy left for Hogwarts the following day James would move into his room.

Harry now trumped down the steps. He had a sneaking suspiscion he knew where the boys would be. He walked through their bright kitchen to the back door, which he opened and walked into the back yard. Sure enough there were the boys. Teddy and James were zooming around the backyard on broomsticks. James's was only a training broom, it rose only four feet off the ground and was often shown up by falling leaves and butterflies, but it was just was well seeing as James was only four. Teddy's broom was completely regulation, a Nimbus Two Thousand and One that his gram had bought him for his tenth birthday, but he knew the house rules. He was only allowed to fly it in the back yard and below the level of the hosue. Harry never worried though, Teddy was never one to have probelms following the rules. Gentle, kind, but exceptionally clever jsut like his father. Harry wouldn't be at all surprised if Teddy followed in his father's footsteps and became a Hogwarts prefect in a few years. He and James were gliding smoothly around the garden tossing an apple back and forth between them. One thing James had inherited from _his_ father, along with a tendency to bend the rules, was an incredible amount of skill on a broom. He had been flying un-aided on his training broom since he was two and a half. Ron often called him a prodigy, and bosted James would grow up to be ten times the Seeker that Bulgarian git, Viktor Krum was. This always earned him a slap in the head from Hermione.

Harry looked down at his youngest son who was squatted by the edge of the proch examining a large frog. At the age of two James would probably have been found poking the frog with a stick trying to make it croak, but Al was much different. He was stroking the frog's back with his index finger and seemed to be talking softly to it. Harry walked to him and looked down.

"Makin' a new friend there Al?" said Harry.

"Hi Daddy!" said the little boy, "Dis is Hoppy. He my fweind."

"Oh really?" said Harry sitting down on the back step and pulling Al into his lap, "and where did you meet Hoppy?"

""He went like dis..." Al made a hopping motion with his hands, "Hop..hop... wight to me... he wants to be fwiends!" said Al happily, his green eyes sparkling.

Harry laughed adn hugged his son. Everyone said that his son James was a carbon copy of his grandpa, James the first, especially in michievous personality. Yet Harry wagered to guess that Albus was channeling the quiet gentle nature of his grandmother Lily. Harry had never met his mother, but as he watched his son grow up. He saw his kind patient heart and his bright curiosity and he had a feeling Albus shared a lot more in common with his late grandmother than jsut their bright green eyes. Just then Teddy and James landed in front of them.

"How Aunt Ginny doing?" said Teddy with a wide grin, just like his mothers.

"She's fine." said Harry, "She's upstairs feeding Lily."

"But why is she a giiiiirl...." whined James, "I needed another brother... Al is boring."

"AM NOT!" said Al hotly.

"Hey now..." said Harry, "Your sister is exactly what our family was supposed to have. And you never know James, having a sister might be exciting."

James looked unconvinced.

"Yeah and besides James, we couldn't have another boy like you around, one pig is bad enough!" said Teddy, and with that he morphed his nose into a pig's snout and snorted teasingly at James who glared back. Al on the other hand burst into giggles, and after another moment James began to reluctantly chuckle as well.

"That reminds me I have a bone to pick with you Mr. Lupin." said Harry, giving his godson a stern look, "Why is it that none of your things are packed yet? You know we're leaving at nine tomorrow morning."

"Oh... right..." said Teddy with a guilty grin, and he propped his broom by the back door and headed inside. Harry stood up, still holding Albus and follwed him in, with James traling behind.

"Right now upstairs to pack Ted..." said Harry, "And don't jsut throw everything in your trunk pack it well!" he called after his retreating godson.

James had gone over and stuck his head in the cupboard no doubt rummaging for a snack. James was constantly hungry.

"No you don't little man, dinner is in an hour or two." said Harry addressing his son, "You get your little butt upstairs to, and clean you room, I saw what a disaster it is in there."

James trumped grumpily up the stairs and Harry watched him chuckling.

"Daddy what should I do?" said Albus seriously.

"You Mr. Albus Severus... can do whatever you like. All your chores are done." said Harry, he sat Albus on his feet and ruffled his hair as he ran happily off towards the livingroom.

"Looks like you really do have everything under control down here."

Harry looked up quickly and saw Ginny standing at the foot of the stairs holding a little bundle in her arms.

"I told you I would." said Harry cheerfully.

Ginny came over and sat down next to him at the table. Harry grinned reaching his arms out for his daughter.

"She still needs to be burped." warned Ginny.

"I think I can manage." said Harry with a teasing smile, as he took his daughter, postioned her on his shoulder and began to lightly pat her back. Burping babies was something he was very used to by now.

"So how's eveybody doing? Is Teddy excited about tomorrow?" asked Ginny as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah so excited he's forgotten to pack..." said Harry, "I've sent him up to do it now."

"Oh that's our Teddy, absentminded just like his Mum. I can't wait to see him Sorted though, I'm so glad we'll be there." said Ginny excitedly.

Ginny was the flying intructor and also referee and Head of Quidditch at Hogwarts. A job she had taken over four years ago when Madam Hooch had decided to retire. Harry knew that Ginny loved being back in the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts, and he heartily agreed. He had recently accepted a part time job as practicle Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the sixth and seventh years, and he couldn't wait to get back.

"That reminds me Harry... did I tell you the news Professor MacGonagall gave us a few days ago?" said Ginny as she got up and began bustling around the kitchen making their dinner.

"Nope... what's up?" said Harry shifting his now happily cooing daughter to the crook of his arm.

"Well... it seems that Professor Flitwick has finally resigned." said Ginny.

"Yeah I saw that coming... he's the only teacher from our days who was left. Cept for MacGonagall but everyone knows she's never going to retire." said Harry.

"Yeah I expect she'll end up like Professor Binns, die in her office and then get up in the morning and go about her Headmistress duties unaware she's now a ghost." said Ginny, and they both chuckled.

"Anyway believe it or not they've asked Fleur to take over teaching Charms. Since Bill is already D.A.D.A teacher and MacGonagall knows charms are Fleur's specialty it seemed natural." explained Ginny.

"The poor boys... they'll be flunking for at least the first month..." said Harry shaking his head and chuckling, Ginny shot him a slight glare but he just shrugged his shoulder's and gave her a guilty look. His sister-in-law Fleur was part veela, which meant she had an enchanting effect on every male specimen that was near her, and if you were unprepared the effects could be quite mind numbing.

"Also...." said Ginny still rolling her eyes a bit, "Olympe has been made the new Head of Ravenclaw house."

"no way! good for her...." said Harry, but then he smiled slightly evilly, "you think that might cause a bit of competition between her and Hagrid?"

Hagrid was head of Gryffindor house, and Hagrid and Olympe had been living together for a little over ten years. While they had never gotten married they were for all intents and purposes husband and wife. They lived in what had once been Hagrid's one room hut, but had been transformed over the years into a sprawling stone house that sat nestled on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"I feel bad for poor Thaddeus next year. He's going to have to try and be sorted into Hufflepuff so neither of his parents can gloat." teased Ginny.

Thaddeus Hagrid, had been a complete and utter surprise to everyone. Hagrid had thought he and Olympe were far too old to have children, but low and behold just six months after they moved in together Thaddeus was born. They assumed it was the fact that they were both half giants, for one Olympe's pregnancy had taken the same time as a giant's would, and also giants were known to have much longer lives than humans. Thad was now ten years old and already bigger than half the teachers at the school. He was itching to start Hogwarts as soon as possible, and already had a bunch of friends in the upper grades because of his friendly, outgoing nature, just like his dad's.

"Thad knows his parents will be proud as punch no matter what House he's in, even if it's Slytherin." said Harry, thinking to himself how unbelievably lucky Thaddeus was to have a father like Hagrid. Harry thought Hagrid was probably one of the best dad's he'd ever known.

Just the then front door opened, and a very familiar voice called down the hall.

"Oi... where are the Potters? The Weasley's have come to visit their new niece and cousin!!" called Ron cheerfully.

"We're in the kitchen Ron!" called Ginny.

Ron Weasley entered the kitchen. Like Harry the signs of age were beginning to show on him. Harry often wondered if maybe it was all the harsh and painful trials they had endured in their young lives which had made them age more quickly. Ron's hair was still it's bright flaming red just like Ginny's but it was beginning to thin a bit on the top, and he had deep lines at the corners of his mouth when he smiled. He was at this moment in time, carrying a very chubby baby boy with wavy brown hair who was wearing red overalls and a very sad expression as though he's jsut been crying.

"Awww... what's wrong with my little Hugo..." said Ginny in a cooing voice.

"His M-U-M-M-Y, was held up at work again... so I had to pick him up from Grandma's, and he threw a fit when she wasn't there... he's gotten very clingy with her lately." explained Ron.

"Well she just started work again Ron... he's not used to being away from her. Separation anxiety is normal." said Ginny poking Hugo's nose and making him give a reluctant smile.

"Yeah well we never had this issue with Rosie..." said Ron.

As if on cue another little person wandered into the room. Her face was completely hidden by a large picture book that she was holding in front of her but a large amount of frizzy bright red hair could be seen over the top of it.

"Alright time to put the book away..." said Ron pulling it from her hands, she gave him a pouty look but he simply said, "You're here to visit your cousins! You can look at your books when you get home. Why don't you go in the livingroom and see what your buddy Albus is doing?"

"Ok..." she said happily, and she walked to the hallway and ran into the next room.

"I tell you what...." said Ron sitting down at the table, "I had to grab her back from walking into the street at least three times on the walk up here cuz she wouldn't take her nose out of that ruddy book. She can't even read yet and she already won't put them down. She is her mother's daughter to the core I tell you... Oh DAMN!"

At the sound of the word mother Hugo's bottom lip began to tremble and he whined, "ma ma!". He seemed to be gearing up for another crying fit but Ginny swooped him out of Ron's arms and began distracting him by making one of Al's trains zoom around the floor. In a few minutes, all thoughts of missing his mother were forgotten.

"Thank's Gin... you're a life saver..." said Ron with a chuckle, "Now let's see this little girl..." he said turning his attention back to the squirming bundle in Harry's arms.

"Here you are Ron... meet your niece Lily." said Harry handing her over. Ron tucked the little girl in the crook of his arm with ease. Harry smiled remembering how awkward Ron had been the first time he held his own daughter just two short years ago.

"Hello there little lady." said Ron into the blankets, "Bloody hell Gin, she's the spitting image of you..." he said with a grin.

"Yes she is..." said Ginny, "But you'd best watch your mouth, what would Hermione say if she heard you talking that in front of your son, and my daughter for that matter!"

"Talking like what?" came a crisp voice from the livingroom, where Hermione had undoubtedly just come through the Floo.

"MA MA!" squealed Hugo, who proceeded to crawl across the floor in the direction of her voice as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Hello my hansome little man!" said Hermione swooping her son up and hugging him close while kissing the top of his head. "I missed you."

Hermione walked smiling into the kitchen. She too bore the sign of age more prominently than she should have for twenty nine years of age. She had the beginning's of crows feet on the corner's of her eyes, and her bushy brown hair, which was pulled into a sleek braid at the moment, had a few small wirey grey hairs around her temples. She also had one completely white streak in her hair on the left side just above her ear, but Harry knew this to be the result of a bout of intense torture she endured when she was eighteen. She smiled tiredly as she looked around at them all.

"Sorry I was late... got held up at the Ministry, honestly you'd think no one could put together a case without me.... Rosie was good at Mum's?" she added this last part to Ron as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Mum said she was great... nose in her books all day as usual." said Ron. Hermione smiled and then kneeled beside him to look at Lily, Hugo still firmly attatched to her hip.

'Oh she's gorgeous... what do you think Hugo? That's you're new cousin... isn't she pretty. I bet you guys are going to be great friends." she lifted Hugo up so he could stare curiously at the baby.

At four months old Hugo was the closest cousin to Lily's age, and if the way Rosie and Al had bonded was an indicator than it was more than likely Hugo and Lily would grow up to be the best of friends. Hermione sat down next to Ron and across from Harry. Harry looked around at them all and again for what felt like the thousandth time he marvled at how happy they all were. They had been through so much in their lives and not jsut the darkness of the war, even more recently they had endured hardships. Harry looked at Hugo bouncing on Hermione knee. He remembered the horrible day only nine months ago when Hermione had been here sitting in this very kitchen with them and she had started bleeding. They thought for sure she had lost her baby, but in the end the Healers at St. Mungo's were able to get the bleeding under control. He remembered the aweful decision that Ron and Hermione were faced with. The Healers told her that she would have to remain on complete bed rest for the last five months of her pregnancy, and that even then the chances of Hugo surviving were not good. There was also risk to Hermione if she tried to deliver him, if she bled again she could die. In the end they decided that they were keeping him, Harry knew it had never really been a choice with them. He was thier son from the day he was concieved and Hermione would have done anything for him. When Hugo was born five months later and both mother and child were pronounced perfectly healthy they had a celebration to end all celebrations, and Hermione always said that Hugo was her little miracle.

"Harry.... did you hear what I said?" asked Hermione.

"Er...what?" said Harry coming out of his stupor.

"I asked if they caught that man who's been breeding illegal creatures in Kent yet?" repeated Hermione.

"Oh... uh yeah... they did... we're just having to do a bit of clean up now. It's mostly Department of Magical Creatures, but they have a few Auror's on guard in case things get ugly." Harry answered her.

"Oh well that's good..." she said, "So where is little Mr. Lupin? Is he very excited about tomorrow?"

"He's upstairs packing his things... he's inherited the bad habit of putting everything off until the last minute just like his godfather." said Ginny with a teasing glare in Harry's direction.

"It's a big year this one. First of the grandkids going of to Hogwarts... you should have seen Mum... she's beside herself." said Ron.

Though Teddy Lupin was not actually Molly Weasley's grandchild just as the Potter's accepted him as a son, she accepted him as a grandson, and Harry knew that his soft hearted mother-in-law was no doubt shedding quite a few tears at the idea of her first baby heading to Hogwarts.

"She's losing three next year..." Harry pointed out, "the twins and Victorie."

"Good Lord they'll be no living with her..." said Ron, and they all chuckled.

Vicorie Weasley was the beautiful ten year old daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. While she was almost the exact likeness of her flawless mother, she had inherted a very stubborn tomboy streak and would often be found wrestling with the boys her silky blond hair muddy and in tangle, much to the dismay of her mother. She was also... incidentally Teddy's best friend in the world.

The twins Fred and Sirius Weasley, were now spoken of in the Weasley household with almost as much infamy as their predescessor's. Harry supposed that the combination of growing up in a flat over a joke shop and having George Weasley for a father was what made these two the unparalled trouble makers that they were. They often joked that Fred ad Sirius just might manage to out do the reptutation that Fred and George had left at the school.

"Yes well I doubt Hogwarts will ever be the same after Fred and Sirius Weasley get hold of it." said Hermione, as if reading Harry's thoughts.

"Yeah no kidding... oh lord 'Mione it's nearly six o'clock." said Ron looking at his gold wristwatch, "we'd better get Rosie home for supper and a bath before it's her bedtime."

"Right..." said Hermione, "Rosie... time to go home sweetheart!" she called into the next room.

Rosie came running in smiling followed closely by Al. Ron stood up and swooped his daughter up oto his shoulders.

"Let us know how the Sorting goes!" said Hermione, as she kissed Ginny's cheek and hugged Harry. Then with a hearty goodbye, the Weasley's made their way out the door and down the road towards their own home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Teddy Remus Lupin!" said Ginny angrily as she ran huffing and puffing to her godson's side, "don't you ever do that again. This place is very crowded and we could have lost you!"

"Aw... Aunt Ginny I wasn't that far ahead. I saw Gram and I wanted to meet her!" rebutted Teddy.

Harry, who was standing next to Ginny looked at Andromeda Tonks with a smile, and a small wave which she returned.

"All the same," he said, turning his attention back to Teddy, "Ginny's right, you can't go running off on your own in King's Cross.... it's not safe."

"Ok... sorry..." said Teddy, and he gave an apologetic grin.

Harry smiled at him. It was obvious that he was positively bursting with excitement, and whenever Teddy got excited he seemed to take on many of his mother's unpredictable and whimsical tendencies.

"Well if you would just calm down little Mr. I would like to give you your first-year-at-school, present." said Andromeda.

"You got me a present!!" gasped Teddy beaming.

"Something no boy at school should be without." said his grandmother, and she stepped back to reveal a dark almost chocolate brown barn owl that was sitting in a cage on a trolly behind her and gazing at Teddy with it's large amber eyes.

"OH!! it's so beautiful! Is it a boy or a girl??" he added quickly.

"A boy. At least that's what they told me at the Magical Menagerie." said his grandmother with a laugh, "Do you know what you're going to call him?" she added.

"Mooney." said Teddy without hesitation. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and smiled knowingly.

Teddy took Mooney's cage and placed it on his own trolley with his school trunk and then they began to walk towards platforms 9 and 10. When they got about ten feet from the barrier that separated the two they stopped and stared at it. Teddy looked up at Harry with a slightly worried expression.

"It doesn't hurt does it Uncle Harry?" he whispered, obviously not wanting his grandmother or godmother to think he was afraid.

"Not a bit." said Harry with a chuckle, "Shall we go together? Best to do it at a run on your first try. That's what your Grandma Weasley told me my first year anyway... on three ok? One... two... three!"

They pushed the trolley hard and began walking briskly towards the barrier, they broke into a jog right before they got to it, and with the familiar whooshing sound, they found themselves standing on Platform 9 and ¾. Harry looked around and grinned broadly at the gleaming scarlet Hogwarts Express. The realization hit him that he had not been on this platform looking at this train in almost eleven years. Since he had ridden it to his last year of school, it felt like a lifetime ago, and at the same time it felt like just yesterday. Harry felt a small warm hand slip into his and he was brought back to reality as he looked at over at Ginny who had just appeared at his side.

"I'll help you get your case on the train Teddy ok?" said Harry, and he squeezed his wife's hand and then helped his godson heave his trunk onto the train. They walked down the row a little ways until one of the compartment doors slid open and a strikingly handsome boy with dark hair and heavily lidded eyes stuck his head out of a compartment and beamed at Teddy.

"Ted, hey Ted! Come on in here I've got us a compartment!" he said with a bright grin.

"Judah!!" exclaimed Teddy, his nervousness seemed to evaporate at the sight of a familiar face.

Harry lugged Teddy's trunk into the compartment which now held Teddy, the boy called Judah, another young boy with dark hair and green eyes who seemed to be positively bouncing with excitement, and a very pretty dark girl with long hair in tiny braids.

"Hi, Uncle Harry!" said Judah brightly.

"Hey Judah! You excited?" said Harry.

"You bet!" said Judah, "Mum dropped me off ten minutes ago but she had to go before the train left because apparently the twins were causing trouble at Mrs. Perrywinkle's, but it's OK, Dad's gonna be there when I get off the train anyway."

Judah Longbottom was the oldest son of Neville and Luna Longbottom, and his father Neville was not only one of Harry's oldest and dearest friends but also the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts.

"This is Carson Wood, and Cecily Jordan. I just met them, but apparently both of their dad's went to Hogwarts with my dad and you Uncle Harry, and _your_ Dad was their teacher Ted."

"Wood?" said Harry curiously to the dark haired boy, "So your dad is Oliver?"

"Yup!" said the boy brightly, "and he talks about you all the time Mr. Potter! Says you're the best Seeker he's ever seen in his life. Says it's a right shame you never played for England!"

"Well... It was never really in the cards for me I guess..." said Harry, "but tell your Dad I said hello alright?"

"Will do Mr. Potter!" said the boy, his voice full of admiration.

"My Dad knows you too Mr. Potter." piped up the girl, she had a very smooth sweet voice but there was a directness in it that told Harry this girl was not one to be messed with, she reminded him of Ginny. He grinned down at her.

"Is that so? Miss Jordan is it? So I'm guessing your Dad would be Lee?" asked Harry.

"That's right. You went to school with my dad too, and my Daddy's best friend George. You're married to his sister." she said matter-of-factly.

"That's right I am." said Harry, "so are you both first years as well?"

"Yup..." they said together.

"Well let me give you a little piece of advice." said Harry leaning in close to them all like he was about to tell them a grave secret, they all leaned close their eyes wide. "Whatever the older students tell you...." he whispered and then paused in amusement to look at the faces, full of rapt attention, "the Sorting is no big deal, it's the easiest thing you'll do at Hogwarts."

They all grinned and began to chuckle. Teddy told them he'd be right back and then walked with Harry back out the door of the train to say goodbye. He hugged his grandmother and Ginny very tightly and then walked over to Harry.

"See you in a few hours kid, and try not to be nervous. This is the beginning of one of the best adventures of your life!" he hugged his godson tight as the first whistle blew, and then hurried him onto the train. Teddy leaned out the window and waved excitedly as the train began to pull out of the station. They stood there waving a smiling until the train was out of sight. Then Ginny turned to Harry.

"Well we best go home and get ready for this evening." she said, "besides Ron is watching all five of the kids right now and I don't want my house burned down if I can help it.

They both laughed and then said their goodbyes to Andromeda before Disapparating on the spot.

That evening around dusk Ginny and Harry had Apparated into the town of Hogsmeade and were walking hand in hand up to a row of carriages that were waiting to escort the teachers up the hill to Hogwarts. Teachers always arrived about an hour before the train so they could all meet up and say their hellos, to old friends and new arrivals. Harry and Ginny waved to Fleur and Bill who were getting into the carriage right in front of theirs. Then they got into a large black carriage, pulled by the strange skeletal horse-like creatures called thestrals. The carriage gently rocked back and forth as they made their way up the hill towards the castle.

"Oh look it's Thad!" cried Ginny and she leaned out the window to wave happily at the enormous boy who was playing fetch with his boar hound Bear, (Hagrid's hound Fang had died a few years back) outside the sprawling multilevel cabin where he lived. Thad's kind round baby face broke into a huge smile, and he raised a large chubby hand to wave back enthusiastically.

"I expect his parents are probably up at the castle already." said Harry also waving to the boy.

"Probably, oh I can't wait to see everyone!" said Ginny happily. "I'm so happy you're going to be here this year as well Harry even if it is only three days a week."

"Me too." said Harry kissing the top of her head.

They reached the entrance and hopped out of the carriage and headed up the stone steps of the castle,a few moments later. As they reached the entrance hall Stan Shunpike smiled happily at them.

"Inna the room just past the Teacher's table! But you already knew tha' didn' ya?" he said jovially.

Stan had taken over the job of school caretaker, when the wheezy. grouchy, unpleasant Mr. Filch had died two years previously. As much as Harry had disliked Filch in his time at Hogwarts he couldn't help feeling a bit sad when he had died. Filch was a part of what made Hogwarts, Hogwarts. Without him things seemed slightly off.

Harry and Ginny made their way into the Great Hall which was already decorated to the hilt for the start of term feast, and then between the long house tables around the staff table to a door at the very left of the room. The same door Harry had entered during his fourth year at Hogwarts after being named a Triwizard Champion. The room beyond was full of people all puttering around with food and drinks in their hands.

"Harry! Ginny!" called a voice from near the table of finger sandwiches. They looked up to see Neville walking towards them excitedly.

"It's so great to see you both!" he said hugging them warmly, "How was your summer."

"Really great Neville!" said Harry, "How was yours?"

"Smashing! We spent a lot of it with Luna's dad. You know he lives on the coast now and the kids just loved it down there. Found out that Lenora is a complete fish, hardly out of the ocean all summer!" said Neville and they all laughed appreciatively.

"So speaking of kids I saw Judah on the train! Big year! Are you excited?" said Harry.

"Are you kidding me? I've been counting the minutes until the train gets here! Luna and I have been debating all week where he's gonna end up. She thinks Ravenclaw of course, but I have a feeling he might just be a Gryffindor. Of course being that I'm head of Hufflepuff, that would be fine too, I'd get to see him more often anyway. But when it comes down to it no matter where he is he knows his mother and I will be proud." Neville was talking very fast, excitement and pride oozing form every pore.

"Just as long as he doesn't end up in my House eh Neville?" said drawling voice over Harry's shoulder.

Draco Malfoy sidled up to them and took a spot beside Neville, his expression was slightly smug but still very friendly. Neville gave him a playful glare, and then crossed his arms and pretended to evaluate Malfoy carefully.

"Oh I dunno Draco... I guess I might be able to stand it.... maybe..." he said sarcastically, and they all chuckled.

"So they finally managed to get your butt in a teacher's chair Potter?" said Malfoy, with a smirk in Harry's direction.

"yeah I figure if you can manage it, this must be a pretty easy gig..." Harry shot back.

Draco and Harry had joined he Auror department the same year, but after only three years with the department it became apparent that while Draco desperately wanted to make amends for the mistakes of his past, many of the older Aurors were not ready to forgive and forget. It was when Draco had been placed in a very dangerous situation that the Aurors in question still adamantly claimed was an accident, that the Head of the Auror department decided it was too dangerous for him to continue working there. Thankfully, MacGonagall had come to his aide only weeks later. Horace Slughorn was ready to retire so she offered Draco a chance to make his amends as the Potions Master, and Head of Slytherin House. And it was widely known that he was doing just that, he had made great strides in reducing the pure blood mentality of his House, and trying to rid them of their extremely bad reputation.

"Don't you have a daughter starting this year as well Draco?" said Ginny.

"Winter yes. She just made the age cut off by two days." said Draco, "and speaking of daughters, "I hear congratulations are in order. Your daughter was born yesterday was she not?"

"She was." said Harry, "and thank you."

"Harry! Hey Harry!" called a booming voice, the two largest people in the room were making their way towards the small group. Hagrid was smiling from ear to ear as he scooped Harry into a bone crushing hug. He was wearing his usual hairy brown suit that he had for special occasions, and he made a stark contrast with the handsome woman standing next to him with her sleek dark hair in an elegant braid, and wearing a dress of dark blue velvet.

"'Ello all. It eez good to see you." said Madame Maxine, she put her hand gently on Hagrid's arm as she said, "Dear, you must go meet zee train."

"Jumpin' gargoyles! Yer righ'! Losin my head this year I am... jus' such an excitin time! Anyway see you lot in a bit! So glad yer here Harry!" said Hagrid with a big grin as he hurried out of the room.

Fleur and Bill made their way over as Hagrid left. They said their hello's to Harry and then Fleur began to converse rapidly with Madame Maxine in rapid french. Bill stood beside Harry and smiled.

"Ready for this Harry?" he said in his deep rich voice, "I'm giving you one my best batches of N.E.W.T. Students to date, and they're all positively ecstatic that their going to be taught by none other than Harry Potter." said Bill with a grin.

"Yeah wait till they find out that the famous Harry Potter isn't all he's cracked up to be." said Harry with a slight eye roll.

"Oh come off it Harry."said Neville, "Even ignoring that fact that you are the vanquisher of you-know-who, you've been an Auror for ten years. Which makes you a completely qualified Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I dunno... last time we had an Auror as a defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I ended up as a ferret." Draco pointed out.

"Well A. I'm not too good at human Transfiguration so I don't think anyone needs to worry, and B. you deserved it you slimy git, you tried to hex me from behind!" said Harry with a jaunty punch at Malfoy's shoulder.

"Touche," said Malfoy with a chuckle.

A few moments later they heard the distinct rumble of voices from outside the door and Professor MacGonagall was in the doorway, looking impressive in her robes of deep crimson. Her once dark hair was now a steely gray with with streaks here and there, but it was still pulled into it's characteristically tight bun. There were wrinkles on her forehead and around her lips, no doubt from her tendency to give severe looks, but all in all she was the same MacGonagall.

"Teacher's if you will please take your places along the staff table, the students are beginning to fill the hall." she said in a brisk voice.

They all filed out of the room into their seats. Harry took up his assigned seat on MacGonagall's right side and Ginny sat on his right side. On MacGonagall's left were Bill and Fleur. Harry looked down the table and saw Neville a few seats down from Fleur and Draco on the end of the table next to the new Astronomy teacher Manuel Veritas. On the other end of the table sat two very large empty chairs, which Harry knew belonged to Hagrid who was no doubt ferrying the first years across the lake, and Madame Maxine who would be waiting to escort them into the Great Hall. Harry looked around at all the unfamiliar faces pouring into the Great Hall, it was strange to be back at Hogwarts and to recognize none of the faces that were making their way happily towards their respective House tables. Many faces looked up at him though, this didn't surprise him, he had gotten used to be one of the most well known wizards of the age. And he thought, with slight amusement, that even the Muggle borns were probably curious considering that the twenty foot high shield hanging over the fire place was emblazoned with his face blinking down at them along with Ron and Hermione's, and the words _Our Saviors. _Harry saw Hagird re-enter the hall from the left side and shuffle behind the staff table to take his place on the far end. He shot a big grin at Harry as he took his seat and a moment later the door of the Great Hall swung open. The talking died down as everyone turned to see Madam Maxine leading the group of first year students to the front of the hall. Harry wasn't sure if it was seeing them compared to Madam Maxine, or the fact that he hadn't seen a Sorting in over a decade but these students looked tinier than ever. He didn't imagine that he had ever been that tiny. Madam Maxine sat down the stool she had been carrying and then place the battered Sorting Hat on top of it. The rip opened wide in the brim of the hat, and it sang it's customary song describing the four Houses and what they prized in their students. When it was done everyone in the Hall gave a great round of applause, and then Madame Maxine pulled a role of parchment out and opened it. Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's under the table and gripped it tightly in excitement and apprehension. Madame Maxine began to read names in her smooth warm voice. Student after student moved timidly towards the stool until finally she got to;

"Jordan Cecily!"

The little girl that Harry had met on the train walked resolutely up and had the hat placed upon her head. Harry couldn't help but notice she didn't not seem near as nervous as many of the children around her. The Sorting Hat seemed to ponder for a minute before loudly calling, RAVENCLAW! The table in the middle right of the hall erupted into cheers as she took her seat beaming from ear to ear. Harry's heart started beating a little faster, only a few more now. He watched as Lane Annibeth, became a Hufflepuff, and Linderman Victor, became a Slytherin. Then Harry leaned for forward to watch intently. He had been extremely nervous about this particular Sorting, though he had not let his worries be known to anyone.

"Longbottom, Judah!" said Madam Maxine.

Harry shot a glance in Neville's direction and Neville met his gaze, his eyes twinkling with excitement and anticipation. Judah walked up to the stool and with a fleeting nervous glance towards his father he sat on the stool. Harry held his breath as he watched, the hat took a particularly long time in deciding over him. Noticeably longer than it had with any other student so far. But after a few more tense moments the brim opened wide and the hat called out RAVENLAW!

Harry felt relief swell inside him like a great baloon, he realized with a guilty start that he had been squeezing Ginny's hand very hard and he let it go with an apologetic look. Ginny simply smiled understandingly as they both clapped with the crowd, none of them clapping quite as exuberantly as Neville. Luna and Neville Longbottom had been married only a few short months before Harry and Ginny, but they had managed to fill their large house at Grimauld Place with children, nine to be exact. There was Judah (11), Colin (9), Lenora (7), the twins Franklin and Fletcher (6), Bailey (5), Merlin (3), Elise (1), and baby Alice who was only 6 months. Yet it was their oldest son Judah that Harry was most interested in on this day. Judah was adopted, he had been one and a half when he had been found, and Neville and Luna had taken him in almost immediately. As far as Judah knew, he was found in the wreckage of a ruined house as a baby, and his dead parents were unable to be identified. This was a common scenario for many of the orphans found after the great wizarding war so it was never questioned. Yet in Judah's case, it was a lie. Harry knew that Neville and Luna somtimes felt guilty for lying to their son. Harry did as well, but it had been decided that, for his own safety, Judah's true origins could never be known, not even by him. Judah had been left on the doorstep of a Muggle orphanage when he was only a few months old by a house elf, after both his parents had been killed. What no one in the wizarding world knew, apart from a few Auror's and his parents, was that Judah's birth parents had been none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, and Tom Riddle (also known as Lord Voldemort). Bellatrix Lestrange was one of the most cold, cruel, wicked witches to ever walk the earth and Tom Riddle was the most powerful dark wizard to ever live, he almost destroyed the entire wizarding world before he was defeated by none other than Harry himself. Yet it was a hard fact that if anyone knew that a child with Tom Riddle's blood in his veins still walked the earth, there would be many who wanted him dead. Therefore his parentage was kept a secret. At first his parents were not even to know, but when it was Neville and Luna who adopted him, Harry convinced his superiors they should know. It was a mark, Harry believed, of what an unshakably strong person Neville Longbottom was, that he was so passionate about raising Judah even after he knew about his origins. Neville Longbottom's parents had been tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. The fact that he accepted her offspring as his own with open arms made Harry confident he was making the right choice for Judah's family. And the right choice it had definitely been. As Harry had watched Judah grow, while he did have his birth father's striking good looks, and his birth mother's dark heavy lidded eyes, those were the only bits of them that came through. His dark eyes twinkled with Neville's gentle kindness, and he had a quiet confidence about him that was nothing like Riddle's haughty superiority, and everything like Luna's serene ability to live above the criticisms of others. Now that Judah was starting at Hogwarts and Harry would freely admit that he had been worried Judah might be sorted in Slytherin, the house that had turned out every dark wizard and witch, including Judah's birth parents. Harry had feared that the Sorting Hat, which always had a keen perception of what was truly inside a person, would have picked up a bit of his parents darkness that was lurking in Judah unseen by their biased eyes. But Judah was in Ravenclaw, just like his quirky hair-brained mother had been. Harry let out a sigh and smiled. The last bits of doubt were driven from his mind. Judah Longbottom was Neville and Luna Longbottom's son, through and through.

Harry was brought back to reality by Ginny squeezing his hand again. A small brown haired boy was making his was to the Sorting Hat. Teddy smiled up at them before he took his seat. The hat was barely placed on his Head before it shouted out GRYFFINDOR!! Harry and Ginny clapped until their hands were sore as Teddy ran beaming to the far left of the room where Harry was glad to see many people patting him on the back and welcoming him happily. He snapped his attention back to the Sorting Hat as Madam Maxine called the next name.

"Malfoy, Winter." she said.

I pretty young girl with long sleek white blond hair and a slightly pointed face walked serenely up to the stool and took her place. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and she was immediately Sorted into Slytherin. She beamed up at the staff table at her father as she made her way to her seat on the far right of the Hall and Draco blew her a small kiss. As the list wound down Harry watched the first years sorted into their respected Houses, until only the dark haired boy who had been with Teddy on the train was left.

"Wood, Carson." said Madame Maxine.

The boy skipped up to the stool and plopped down. Once again the Hat was barely on his head before it called GRYFFINDOR!! The boy called Carson ran to the table on the far left and Harry was happy to see him take a seat next to Teddy and they began to talk animatedly. They seemed to have made good friends on the train.

A few hours later, feeling sleepy and full to bursting with the delicious feast Harry and Ginny Apparated back to the village of Godric's Hollow. They landed in front of a tall brick house with a iron fence around it. Harry opened the creaky gate and he and Ginny walked up the cobble stone path to the door and knocked.

"Come in..." called Hermione's voice.

They walked into the warm the foyer and looked to the right to see Hermione curled up on the couch in the sitting room in front of the fire reading a book. She looked up with a smile when they entered and stood to greet them.

"How was the Sorting?" she said, as she walked into the foyer, "What House is Teddy in?"

"Gryffindor of course, and Judah is in Ravenclaw." replied Ginny.

"Oh that's wonderful!" said Hermione happily, "Luna must be so thrilled."

"Yeah... Neville too." said Harry, "So where are our little terrors?" he added teasingly looking into the quiet sitting room.

"Well I've just fed Hugo and Lily and put them to sleep in Hugo's room." explained Hermione, "and the other three are--"

Her sentence was cut short as the door in the right corner of the living room burst open and the house was sudden filled with shrieks of children, and a load roar.

"Run! It's a monster!!" screamed Rose who was squealing and giggling as she ran past as fast as her legs would carry her hand in hand with Albus and followed closely by James also shouting and laughing.

Ron lumbered into the room arms above his head roaring and chasing the children who hid behind the other adults screaming in delight.

"Don't let the Uncle Ron monster get us Daddy!" yelled James, hiding behind his father's legs.

"what do you need me for?" teased Harry, "You guys can take him... CHARGE!"

Imbibed by Harry's war cry the three children attacked Ron only coming up to his knees they pushed and pulled until he lost his balance and then proceeded to jump on him when he fell to the floor.

"Ok! You got me I surrender!" gasped Ron, and he made a show of dying slowly and dramatically to the triumphant yells of the children.

"As you can see... they were playing out in the backyard with Ron." said Hermione as the three other adults laughed.

"Ok my two monster vanquishing men...." said Ginny with a chuckle, "go pick up your toys it's time to go home."

"I'll go get Lily." said Harry, and he headed for the stairs to retrieve his daughter.

Harry opened the door to Hugo's nursery as quietly as possible. Hugo and Lily were sleeping soundly in the crib against the far wall. Harry gently lifted his sleeping daughter from the crib and tucked her blanket in around her. She squirmed slightly and made a tiny whimper but then sighed and relaxed against him as he settled her in the crook of his arm. He smiled down at her, she was the most beautiful baby in the entire world.

Harry walked downstairs to find Ginny herding the boys towards the door. Harry gave Hermione a hug and mouth a silent goodbye and thank you to both her and Ron then turned to walk back up the street with his family, wondering what new adventures were about to begin.


End file.
